


Her First and Last Regret

by theArcane



Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [6]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Assassin Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Crying, F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Love/Hate, Minor Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Not Canon Compliant, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Season Finale, Season/Series 02, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Tears, Unrequited Love, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: When Villanelle shoots Eve in the Season02 finale,  Eve does not survive her wound.So, Villanelle holds her as she dies.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942498
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Her First and Last Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Blood and Death

Her head echoed with Eve's voice, telling her that she did not love her back, that she never wanted this. That's all Villanelle knew at the moment. She hated Eve. _After all that she had given up, and this is how she repays her?_

The bullet was out before she could realize what was happening. The trigger was still pressed underneath her finger. When she looked down at the gunpowder in her hands, she understood what she had done. 

Eve was lying on the floor, blood pouring out of her. Villanelle gave her a satisfied smile and turned away. She will be free, finally free. She didn't need Eve or Konstantin, none of them have ever cared about her. She will be happy on her own, like she always has been. 

"Oksana.." 

A feeble voice calling out her name made her freeze in her tracks. 

"Oksana.." 

She should be strong. She will not look back. She kept walking. 

"Please." Eve sounded like she was choking. Every word out of her seemed like a big effort. 

Villanelle turned around, changing her mind. Eve was going to die anyway, why not grant her a last goodbye. 

Eve lay on the ground shuddering and gasping as blood was rapidly pouring out of her shoulder. Villanelle cursed herself. She had not managed to give her a fatal wound. But it didn't matter, Eve will only die slower. But she _will_ die. 

"You called?" Villanelle asked, kneeling down beside her. 

Eve looked at her with eyes filled with accusation and guilt. "You..shot..me." 

"Congrats. You caught on." 

Eve coughed out blood, soaking her neck and sweater with it. Villanelle didn't even flinch at the sight of her. She had seen hundreds of people die. She had _made_ it happen. 

"Will you just"- _cough_ \- "sit there and watch?" 

"You _do_ make a pretty sight." Villanelle ran a hand through Eve's curls, which were still very soft. She felt a bit of affection rising inside her. And a little bit of.. regret? 

_No. No more regrets._

Eve lifted her hand to hold Villanelle's wrist. Her grip was weak. Villanelle wanted to fling her hand away, that's how much her touch repulsed her, but she didn't. The touch will be cold soon. 

" _Stay_.. till the end." 

"I would love to." Villanelle smirked.

"No regrets." Eve muttered to herself. 

"If I had regrets, I wouldn't have food on my table." 

Eve gave out a weak smile. Her thumb rubbed circles on Villanelle's wrist. 

"It is _your_ fault, you know that?" 

"I know." Eve whispered, surprising Villanelle.

"Do you want me to give a message to someone? Like Nico or Karolin?" She felt herself softening. 

"I don't think they will care." 

Villanelle could understand that. There was no one who cared whether they lived or died. _No one except each other.._

They didn't say anything for some time, the only sounds were of Eve coughing and splattering blood all over herself and Villanelle's hand.

"Are you afraid?" Villanelle asked. 

"I thought I would be.. but no." 

"Do you hate me for what I did?" 

"Again, I thought I would, but no." Every word took a toll on Eve. More and more blood was flowing out with each passing second. As her wound started looking worse, an odd feeling of remorse started settling in Villanelle's stomach. 

"Eve.." She felt her throat tighten. 

"What?" 

"Don't go." Her words surprised her, but she wasn't gonna sit there and lie to a dying person. Eve deserved her truth, not her ego. 

Eve chuckled, her teeth smeared with blood. "Come with me." 

"I am sorry." Villanelle said, holding Eve's face in her hands. 

"I know." 

"Please." 

" _Hmm_." Eve could barely keep her eyes open. Villanelle wasn't sure whether she was even listening to her anymore. 

"Eve!" She shouted, making Eve open up her eyes. "I can save you. I can _still_ save you." She cried out desperately. 

"It's too late." Eve gasped out. 

"No it isn't. I can call an ambulance. It's just a shoulder wound. You will be okay."

"Oksana... the bullet is inside me. Near my-" Eve groaned in pain "- heart." 

"No." Villanelle kept sobbing. _What had she done? What had she done?_ "Let me save you." 

"No." Eve whispered. "I don't want.. to be.. saved." 

Villanelle bent down to rest her forehead against Eve's. "I love you." 

"I.." Eve' breaths were getting slower. "I-" 

"Shh. Don't speak, okay?" 

"Want.. to.. say.."

"No, I understand. I _know_." Even though she didn't.

"I d.. d..do.." 

"Eve?" 

Eve groaned with every breath, her heartbeat slowing down against Villanelle's rapidly beating heart. 

"Eve?" 

The breaths were silent now, almost gone. Villanelle felt a shiver down her body, no doubt coming from being so close to Eve's rapidly cooling body. 

Villanelle lifted her forehead. Eve's eyes were closed. Her upper body completely covered in blood and her lips were chapped. 

"Eve!" Villanelle screamed. She shook her by her shoulder but she didn't move. Her tears mixed with Eve's blood and her own clothes had red patches all over them. She kept shouting out Eve's name but she didn't hear. She _couldn't_ hear her anymore. 

When she realized there was nothing more she can do, Villanelle got up, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Her face was sticky with Eve's blood. She took one last look at the woman she loved and started walking away. She didn't know whether Eve's last words were about her confessing her love for Villanelle or rejecting her.

She didn't care. Eve Polastri was gone forever and whether she ever loved Oksana or not, it didn't matter. _What did matter was that Oksana loved her and will keep loving her._

Her eyes hardened as she kept walking. She had taught herself to never regret what she did to her victims and she will not regret Eve either. _Right?_

_If she had no regrets, then why did she beg Eve to stay?_

_If she had no regrets, then why couldn't she get that face out of her mind?_

_If she had no regrets, then why did she feel more trapped than ever before?_

Villanelle kept walking, never looking back once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it :))


End file.
